¿Miedo a la oscuridad?
by Hatsu3usi9
Summary: Hanamaru ha estado explorando el mundo de las historias de terror, por circunstancias climáticas y en general vivir en un templo apartado de la civilización le ha sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Quizá con una buena compañía le pueda entregar la seguridad de dormir sin miedo a que aparezca un monstruo [Advertencia: Lemon Yoshimaru].


**Bien, esto lo hice como reto de mi mejor amigo (se supone que el debería hacer lo mismo), nunca estuvo en mis planes escribir algo erótico, y blablablá qwq escribir sobre lo arrepentida que estoy no hará que borre la vergüenza que sentí al escribir esto. En fin, no es algo realmente bueno, pero supongo que habrá personas que disfruten de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Love live! Sunshine! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar haciendo su tarea de último momento.**

**Advertencia: ESTO ES +R18, NO APTO PARA MENORES (como si hicieran caso);**

* * *

¿Miedo a la oscuridad?

.

La temporada de lluvias había llegado a Uchiura, y con ella las mañanas frías, los días nublados y las noches ruidosas. Sin embargo, un poco de agua no le hace mal a nadie ¿no? Pero… ¿Qué tal escuchar el estruendoso ruido (provocado por los truenos), indescriptibles ecos (a causa de las goteras) que resuenan por los largos pasillos de un templo que se encuentra lejano al bullicio de la ciudad, después de haber leído un sinfín de historias de terror?

Quizá no fue la mejor idea de sus ideas tomando en cuenta que durante el jardín de niños en serio creyó que su mejor amiga era un ángel caído; Kunikida Hanamaru era realmente ingenua. Y ahora, a causa de sus extenuantes lecturas del último mes, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño siendo así que ya llevaba más de 48 horas sin pegar un ojo.

.

–¡Bien chicas! ¡Es hora de practicar!

La líder de Aqours hizo una entrada ruidosa al salón del club, emocionada porque el pronóstico informo una tarde sin lluvia. Durante toda la semana sus intentos por practicar sus coreografías habían sido infructuosos y ahora la semana ya estaba por terminar, pero dada la situación se sentiría satisfecha con un día de práctica.

Lamentablemente no recibió respuesta alguna, haciéndole creer que no había nadie en esa habitación. Suspiro intentando no desanimarse, sabía que se había precipitado y seguramente era la primera en llegar; Luego llegarían las demás y podrían reanudar sus actividades del club.

Como todos sabemos la paciencia no es una de las cualidades de la líder de Aqours, al menos no cuando algo le obsesionaba. No paso ni un minuto cuando comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

"Lleguen, lleguen, lleguen, lleguen… ¿Qué es eso de allí? ¿Un extraño objeto?"

–¡Ahhh! –sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por tropezar con "el objeto extraño"–Ahg... eso Dolió... –adolorida se sentó en el suelo y de cerca al fin logro vislumbrar que "el objeto extraño" era en realidad Hanamaru, quien dormía plácidamente en el suelo, como si estuviera en su propia cama y totalmente ausente del mundo real –¿Hanamaru-chan? –toco el hombro de su compañera esperando que mostrara un signo de vida –Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado…

–Yousoro~ Oye Chika-chan….

La aludida volteo tan rápidamente que su cuello trono en el acto, miro a sus compañeras preocupada– You-chan, Riko-chan Shhhh –señalo a la castaña como si se tratase de alguien a temer- Hanamaru-chan esta dormida.

Ambas asintieron y tranquilamente se aproximaron a donde su amiga de cabello naranja, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

–Hanamaru-chan parecía muy agotada últimamente –Razono en un susurro la pianista dejando a sus amigas un poco pensativas.

–¿Cómo vamos a practicar sin ella? –Cuestiono la chica de ojos azules sin alzar mucho la voz.

–No lo sé...

–Yo sé cómo despertarla

–¿Así? ¿Cómo, You-chan?

–Es como me despertaba mi padre cuando era niña –sonrió convencida de que era una buena idea.

–No entiendo de lo que están hablando, pero deberían dejarla dormir en paz –regaño Riko para ser ignorada por sus amigas quienes estaban realmente decididas a entrenar ese día.

.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las amigas de la "bella durmiente" llegaran al salón del club. Ambas traían comida consigo (comida chatarra), la mayor de ellas hablaba alegremente sobre sus artes oscuras y como siempre la pequeña pelirroja le escuchaba entre entusiasmada e intrigada. Las chicas de primer año callaron al ver a sus compañeras de club sentadas en el suelo… ¿Hanamaru era quien estaba en medio y con You a cuatro sobre ella?

–¿Qué-que es lo que le hacen a mi…?

–¡PIIGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

.

En el salón del club del grupo de school idols llamado Aqours se había formado una escena poco usual, una pequeña pelirroja paseaba de un lado hacia otro, con un metro de regla de madera en mano y una mirada tan siniestra que solo se habia presenciado en su hermana, en el suelo estaban de rodillas el trio de 2do año.

–Expliquen lo que estaba sucediendo cuando llegamos –Dijo molesta el caído, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

–Solo queríamos despertar a Hanamaru-chan –contesto You con lágrimas en los ojos, la Kurosawa le daba mucho miedo.

–Si si si no lo pensamos muy bien –Dijo la líder y se inclinó hasta el suelo para pedir perdón siendo imitada por su mejor amiga.

–Yo les dije que era una mala idea –se inclinó un poco a modo de disculpa y luego se puso de pie- Igual me disculpo por no haberlas detenido.

Ruby miro mal a Riko, pero dada su respuesta era obvio que estaba absuelta de toda culpa en esta situación.

–Ahora que recuerdo, You-chan – volvió a hablar la mandarina, mientras volvía a su posición inicial y dejaba de inclinarse- Cuando tu padre te hacia cosquillas era cuando te hacías la dormida porque tenías flojera de caminar, no porque realmente hayas estado dormida.

La aludida solo soltó una leve risa y miro nerviosa a la pelirroja menor quien le dio una mirada aun peor, molesta la golpeo en la cabeza con el metro por última vez.

.

–En serio me sorprende que después del grito de Ruby-chan no se haya despertado- Dijo la nadadora mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sus compañeras la veían con reprimenda.

–Heyy Girls!

La chica rica fue recibida con "shhhhh" al unisón de todas sus compañeras de segundo y primer año, claro, exceptuando a Hanamaru.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –Cuestiono la presidenta del consejo al ver la extraña actitud de sus amigas.

–Zuramaru se durmió…

–La habíamos invitado a la cafetería a comprar algo –miro a su Onee-chan quien noto una rara tensión en las demás chicas –Hasta nos encargó ese pan que tanto le gusta...

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –pregunto la "chica delfín".

–Una hora aproximadamente –Respondió la citadina.

La rubia miro a su pequeña compañera durmiendo plácidamente cubierta por algo negro ¿eso era la capa de Yoshiko? Una sonrisa gatuna se pintó en su rostro.

–Ya se cómo despertarla sin perturbar su sueño –Cuando obtuvo la atención de todas sus amigas, deseosas de saber la solución –Yohane Will Kiss de princess

–EUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

Finalmente, la amante de la comida se despertó, gracias al grito de la Chunnbyou quien obviamente fue castigada por sus demás compañeros siendo enviada a la esquina.

–Hanamaru-chan ¿Estas bien? –pregunto la menor de todas entre feliz y preocupada por su amiga.

–No hay problema zura –dijo somnolienta mientras se tallaba los ojos, aún tenía mucho sueño.

–What's wrong Darling?

–Humm… P-perdón por los problemas zura –suspiro decaída, sabía que su cansancio había sido notorio para todas, pero nadie había querido tocar el tema, esta situación ya era inevitable. Avergonzada dijo su problema –Tengo miedo a la oscuridad

–Como Eli-san –Dijo emocionada por su observación la mayor de las Kurosawa.

–Podemos hacer una pijamada –sugirió con seguridad el Ángel Caído, ver tan exhausta a Hanamaru todos esos días era realmente preocupante. Abandono su castigo y se aproximó a su amiga de infancia sonriendo ampliamente –Siempre protegeré a mis Little's demon

–Es una buena idea zura –Le devolvió la sonrisa, acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

Mari comenzó a reír indiscretamente.

Ruby vio mal al ángel caído por abandonar su castigo, pero ciertamente era una buena idea. –¡Yo iré! No puedo abandonar a mi mejor amiga

–Ruby no dormirá fuera de casa –Sentencio la pelinegra.

–¡Pero Onee-chan!

–Se que dirás que ya estas grande, pero Hanamaru-san también lo está.

–Pero estaremos las 3 juntas.

–Exacto, las 3. Yoshiko… –Frunció el ceño al escuchar un "Es YOHANE" de la aludida –Como decía, Yoshiko-san siempre habla de cosas de demonios pactos satánicos, a la larga vas a terminar más asustada que Hanamaru.

–Yo no puedo, mi padre está en casa y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

–Y saben, que yo siempre ayudo a mi padre en su tienda. –sonrió a modo de disculpa Kanan –Los sábados son los días en que más tenemos clientes, no puedo arriesgarme.

–Riko-chan y yo si iremos –contesto entusiasmada la líder del grupo.

–Shiny! Yo me asegurare de que pasen an magic night.

Después de determinar quiénes irían a la casa de Hanamaru, cada una se fue a su casa a pedir permiso acordando ir al templo después de almorzar y preparar sus cosas.

.

Hace mucho que no hacia una pijamada, y estas generalmente eran de dos personas; Ella y Ruby. Así que no sabía bien que debería preparar, así que esperaría a las demás para organizarse con ellas. Por ahora solo les había comentado a sus tutores, sus abuelos le dieron el permiso con la condición de que cumpliera sus deberes en el templo.

–Con permiso. –Dijo mientras entraba, después de que su amiga le abriera la puerta.

–Hola Yoshiko-chan. Dame tus cosas, las dejare en mi habitación, mis abuelos están en la sala de estar zura –suspiro aliviada por que llegara una de sus amigas, no quería pasar otra noche sin poder dormir.

La más joven asintió, y entrego su mochila a su castaña amiga, quien no demoro mucho en ir a hacer lo dicho.

Hace mucho que no veía a los abuelos de Hanamaru fuera de servicio, y obviamente le importaba dar una buena impresión; Suspiro y comenzó su actuación de chica perfecta.

–Buenas tardes –Saludo entrando a la sala.

–¡Oh! Yoshiko-chan bienvenida –Saludo la abuela de Hanamaru mientras recibía con abrazo a la joven de cabello azulado. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda e inspecciono –¿Has crecido un poco o es mi imaginación?

–Tienes razón querida, nuestra Hana-chan se está quedando atrás. –Dijo el abuelo, mientras sonreía ante la agradable visita de la amiga más antigua de su querida nieta, sentando en un sillón.

–Es un gusto verlos señores Kunikida –sonrió amable e hizo una leve reverencia –Gracias por recibirme en su casa

–No es necesario que seas tan formal dulzura –Dijo la mujer mayor, seguido de una risa leve –Hana-chan siempre nos habla de Aqours, en especial de las cosas graciosas que haces.

–Jajaja Así es –sonrió divertido el hombre.

Avergonzada por las burlas de los abuelos de su amiga, decidió mejor ir al cuarto de esta. No esperaba que Zuramaru les contara sobre sus rituales o actitud… Aunque pensado lo bien, le alegraba un poco que la castaña hablase de ella, eso quiere decir que ¿piensa en ella no?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su amiga, en su habitación.

–Llegas un poco tarde zura –la miro fijamente– ¿Estas bien, Yoshiko-chan?

–Eh, si si si, estoy bien Zuramaru.

–Bien... esto, hace rato me llego un mensaje a mi celular. –le entrego el aparato mencionado– ¿Puedes abrirlos? Zura

–Claro. –sonrió– Te enseñare las artes oscuras.

Ambas se sentaron a la orilla de la cama, mientras la más alta le explicaba cómo usar su teléfono para abrir los mansajes, entre otras funciones.

_Mensaje de Riko-chan: Buenas noches Hanamaru-chan ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien… Lamento tener que cancelar nuestro compromiso previo, pero Chika-chan tiene que ayudar en casa y mi madre no me permite ir sola hasta allí __ Perdón, espero que tú y Yoshiko-chan se la pasen bien. ¡Saludos! _

–No vendrán zura… –Dijo decaída, la idea de una pijamada le emocionaba ya que nunca fue una chica popular para ser precisos.

–Yo estoy aquí, Zuramaru. –sonrió leve y poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la más baja causando en ella un leve sonrojo.

–Tu llegaste tarde, Yoshiko-chan.

–¡Soy Yohane! … Es que fui a la casa de Ruby –saco una pequeña luz de noche, con forma de gatito, de su mochila y se la entregó a su amiga –Ruby te la envía y se disculpa por no poder venir.

–Gracias – tomo el adorable aparato entre sus manos y sonrió levemente al imaginar la expresión que seguramente tuvo Ruby al entregársela al ángel caído.

–De nada –sonrió con complacencia, quizá no era una pijamada grande, pero se aseguraría de que Zuramaru lo pásese bien. – No hay labor que el ángel caído no pueda hacer juju

–No puede llegar temprano zura.

Quizá era un hecho para todos que ambas chicas de primero sentían una enorme atracción entre ellas y mas que eso. Sin dudar cualquiera que pasara tiempo ambas con ellas indudablemente notaria que ambas están enamoradas

Sin embargo, ambas eran demasiado penosas para siquiera intentar hacer un avance y tan inocentes que mientras siguieran pasando tiempo juntas era más que suficiente. Y por eso mismo disfrutarían de la "pijamada" aunque básicamente fueron plantadas.

.

Ambas pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo cualquier cosa que les venia a la mente, comenzaron por leer un poco mientras disfrutaban de la merienda que les preparo la abuela de Hanamaru. Y después de ello ayudo a limpiar el templo y con los otros deberes que tenia su amiga, para luego seguir con sus actividades aleatorias.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –Pregunto la datenshi cuando Hanamaru volvió de lavarse la cara, después de que permitió que Yoshiko la maquillara.

–Ni idea zura– tomo asiento a lado de ella, ambas estaban en el suelo recargándose contra la cama.

–Si hubiese sabido que nadie mas iba a venir hubiera traído mis videojuegos para que ambas jugáramos. –miro al techo como si buscara en él una idea para mantenerlas despiertas un poco mas de tiempo.

–Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos niñas y nos quedábamos solas zura

–Tienes razón, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos dormidas en el patio y la maestra estaba super preocupada porque creía que nos habíamos perdido?

–Sii –soltó una leve carcajada– Creyó que habíamos escapado para cazar ángeles zura.

–Ya es algo tarde, apagare la luz del cuarto y pondré la de Ruby ¿te parece? –recibió como respuesta un silencioso movimiento de cabeza; procedió a hacer lo dicho y luego volvió a sentarse a su lado –Zuramaru, si tenías miedo ¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir con tus abuelos?

–Mis abuelos se duermen muy temprano y su habitación esta al otro lado del templo, moriría antes de llegar zura.

–Entonces ¿Qué tan terroríficas eran las criaturas de tu libro? –Sonrió divertida, quizá hablar de ello ayudaría a su amiga a darse cuenta de que era una tontería temerles a las criaturas de la oscuridad y más si, antes que cualquiera, ella tenía el favor del ángel caído.

Ella siempre protegería a sus littles demons; Ella siempre protegería a Kunikida Hanamaru.

Sin embargo, como si el mundo estuviera en su contra (tal vez por su mala suerte) comenzó a llover estrepitosamente. "Mal momento para tocar el tema" pensó y miro preocupada por su amiga de infancia.

–P-pues… sisi estaban –comenzó a relatar– daban mucho miedo zura… l-la mayoría salen de noche y suelen hacerles cosas horribles a las personas...Había uno que-

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y seguido de él la luz comenzó a fallar, dejando que la oscuridad gobernara la habitación. La fanática de los libros se tensó totalmente y reprimiendo un grito se lanzo hacia su amiga tirándola al suelo en un abrazo, resguardándose entre sus brazos– Y-yoshiko-chan, Yoshiko-chan, Yoshiko-chan…

–Zuramaru tranquila– la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente. –Todo está bien, estoy aquí.

–Yoshiko-chan… –hundió su cara en el blanco cuello de la menor y sintió como esta la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

–El ángel caído exterminara a cualquier monstruo que se acerque, después de todo soy un ser de la oscuridad muy fuerte juju– Dijo intentando darle seguridad sin embargo logro la reacción contraria.

–¡No hagas una voz tan terrorífica! –rompió el abrazo y golpeo sus hombros.

–¡Ya ya ya perdón! –la abrazo de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente. Finalmente había logrado calmarla, pero también se percató de la cercanía que ambas tenían y de la situación intima que se había formado –Zuramaru…

Se acerco más a ella y se miraron fijamente, a pesar de la oscuridad podían apreciar sus facciones. Finalmente estaban en un entorno que les daba la seguridad, estaban tan concentradas en compañía que hasta habían olvidado la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

Ambas acortaron la distancia de forma torpe, juntando por primera vez sus labios. De forma inexperta dieron su primer beso, pero instintivamente fueron intensificando el contacto.

Hanamaru se acomodó sobre ella aun correspondiendo el beso, y Yoshiko poso sus manos en su cintura, mordió su labio inferior y finalmente dejo de "atacar" los rosados labios de su amiga de infancia. Podía percibir un leve brillo en sus ojos rosados, y sin pensarlo mucho volvió a besarla tomando el control de la situación.

Sin previo aviso la energía eléctrica volvió, haciendo que ambas se chicas por fin pudieran presenciar a su acompañante gracias a la luz que emitía el gatito de Ruby.

La mas pequeña estaba sentada en el abdomen de la mas alta, quien se quedo hipnotizada por le imagen que le proporcionaba la amante de la comida. Estaba algo desalineada pero extrañamente se veía perfecta; quizá ese era el tipo de pensamientos que tienen los enamorados.

–Quítate la ropa –Dijo con voz profunda, como la voz que suele usar cuando se pone en modo ángel caído ¡Pero dios! Nunca en su vida imagino que eso podría llegar a ser tan excitante.

Asintió avergonzada por sus pensamientos y se quitó de encima de la chuuny, quien también se incorporó y empezó a desvestirse; ambas quedaron en ropa interior y una ola de vergüenza las invadió.

La miro con desconfianza. –Yoshiko-chan… ¿Esto no es una de tus cosas raras, cierto?

–¡Noo! –miro al suelo avergonzada –Y deja de mirarme así… –Se acerco y deposito un suave beso en su clavícula. No sabía como expresar sus sentimientos sin perder la compostura y odiaba tener ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad –Tu eres mi Little demon favorito, el mejor.

–jajaja ¿Qué significa eso? Zura –sonrió divertida al notar que su amiga de infancia estaba igual o más nerviosa que ella. –También me gustas Yoshiko-chan

–Es Yohane…–miro al suelo avergonzada, sentía como su cara ardía y como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, estaba feliz de ser correspondida.

–Ven –La todo de la mano y la guio hacia la cama.

En esta ocasión dejando a la más alta por encima. Retiro los mechones castaños que estaban en la cara de Maru y poso ambas manos en sus mejillas, tocando su suave piel de manera superficial.

Lentamente acerco su rostro y le dio un casto beso en los labios perdiéndose en la suavidad de ellos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la invadían.

Acariciaba sus piernas, deleitándose de la suavidad de la piel de su enamorada. Mientras esparcía húmedos besos por toda su piel expuesta, tomado se su tiempo y murmurando un pequeño "Te amo" cada vez que separaba sus labios de esta.

Aunque no tardo mucho en volver sus labios, no le cabía duda de que se volvería adicta a ellos. Los besos se fueron intensificando, y tímidamente Maru tomo la iniciativa de introducir su lengua en la boca de Yohane, haciendo que se separara de la sorpresa.

–¿Estuvo mal zura?

–S-solo fue inesperado– Contesto totalmente roja, tener los brillantes ojos de Maru observándola fijamente la ponían nerviosa.

La más pequeña asintió y con valor renovado tomo a la datenshi de la nuca y la atrajo para redundar tan indecente beso. Se separaron jadeantes y sudorosas, eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas y no sabían cómo liderar con ellas, pero tampoco estaban dispuestas a dejarlo inconcluso.

El ángel caído mordió el hombro de su víctima para dejarle una marca obteniendo un quejido de la castaña, se separo un momento de ella y se le quedo mirando fijamente, no se atrevía dar el siguiente paso.

–S-solo hazlo zura– Dijo leyendo sus pensamientos y aparto la mirada por la vergüenza.

Paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la más baja para así poder desatar el bonito sostén blanco que usaba, y por primera vez apreciar sus grandes pechos. ¿Cómo es qua alguien tan pequeña podía tener esas proporciones?

Temblando acerco sus manos a la tierra prometida y Hanamaru sonrió con burla al notar el nerviosismo de la menor. Sonrisa que fue borrada por el gemido que emitió cuando las manos frías de la mas alta se posaron sobre su sensible piel.

–Son tan suaves– Murmuro por lo bajo mientras se dedicaba a masajearla, totalmente absorta en ver las reacciones de su amiga de infancia.

Quería hacer que esa experiencia fuera inolvidable (en el buen sentido) pero no estaba dispuesta a alargar mas ese encuentro, ya que había una mínima posibilidad de que alguno de los abuelos de su amiga las descubriera. Además de alguna manera sentía que tomándose el tiempo torturaba a la castaña…

Le dio unos cuantos besos e el cuello y sin demorarse mucho bajo hasta capturar uno de los rosados botones que tenía su amiga. Haciendo imposible que Maru continuara reprimiendo sus gemidos y logrando que su voz se escuchara por toda la habitación; era música para sus oídos.

Era tan gratificante comer fresas y chocolate, o aun mejor, comer fresas con chocolate. Siendo alentada por la satisfacción de hacer sentir bien a la chica que ama llevo una de sus manos a la zona intima de su amante acariciándola por encima de su ropa interior.

Estaba tan sensible, posiblemente por todo lo sucedido previamente, solamente se pudo entregar a las caricias. Sintiendo como acariciaba su parte mas sensible y besaba su cuello, siéndole aún más imposible retener su voz. Aunque afuera se estuviera desatando una tormenta sentía que sus abuelos podrían escuchar los vergonzosos sonidos.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que cada acción bien intencionada de su compañera la llevaran al clímax y después de gritar un "¡YOSHIKO-CHAN!" arqueando la espalda. Totalmente relajada por culpa del orgasmo y agotada por los días previos termino dormida.

Observo como dormía placida y su corazón se lleno de gozo al pensar que la conocía de toda la vida, de niñas y ahora como mujer, le daba la seguridad de que en un futuro y por siempre permanecerían juntas. Con tal sentimiento de complacencia en su interior se acomodo para dormir con Maru, acompañándola finalmente en el reino de Morfeo.

Tal vez era una de las personas con la peor suerte de mundo, pero en definitiva había sido bendecida con la presencia de ese ángel de ojos dorados, a quien siempre intentaría mostrarle la mejor parte de su persona y siempre procuraría su felicidad.

.

El fin de semana había trascurrido de forma rápida y las lluvias habían menguado, por lo que Aqours al fin podría redundar sus actividades de idols.

–Good morning girls!

–Shhh-

–Guarda silencio, Mari-san

–Eso no es lo que decías the last night? –Sonrió divertida recibiendo una mirada llena de odio de la pelinegra. –Ya enserio, whats wrong?

–Ahora tenemos dos bellas durmientes –Dijo Kanan mientras señalaba a las dos chicas de primero que dormían una junto a la otra recargadas en la mesa.

–Yohane-chan se quedó todo el fin de semana con Hanamaru-chan –Suspiro, preocupada por sus amigas –Hoy ambas llegaron muy agotadas, quizá Yohane-chan también le tenga miedo a la oscuridad.

–Yoshiko-san no puede tener miedo a la oscuridad – Razono la mayor de las Kurosawa intentando calmar la preocupación de su familiar. – "Ella es un ángel caído".

Mari sonrió complacida con el resultado y a Riko no le quedaron dudas de que la rubia se había ido a alojar a la posa de la chica mandarina, pidiendo toda clase caprichos extraños, para evitar que ambas fueran a la casa de Hanamaru.

–Where are Chika-chan y You-chan?

–Están afuera practicando –Contesto Kanan.

–Deberíamos acompañarlas, estoy segura de que Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan hicieron bastante ejercicio este fin de semana.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bien, este no es el tipo de textos en los que me desenvuelvo, pero espero que haya quedado decente, si me disculpan iré a bañarme con agua bendita.**

**Agradezco a Kaocchi12_Luna-chan por los conejos y maldigo a mi esclavo.**

**Tengan linda tarde/día/noche.**


End file.
